Monkey knife fighter
The Monkey knife fighters appear during and after the quest Do No Evil on Ape Atoll. The fighters are located in a building in the northern part of the town, due east of the building containing the Monkey Child encountered in the Monkey Madness quest. There are five fighters on the ground floor of the building, four on the first floor, and three on the second floor. The fighters must be pickpocketed during the quest Do No Evil for their monkey knives, six of which are needed to arm the guards at the Monkey Camp. To pickpocket monkey knife fighters, the player must be wielding a Gorilla greegree, must knock the monkey unconscious by punching it, and then must pickpocket the unconscious fighter. Even if the pickpocketing attempt appears to succeed, a knife is not always looted, so multiple attempts will need to be made. After bringing the knives from these monkeys to the monkeys in the desert, these monkeys can be pickpocketed for further Thieving experience and different loot, requiring 70 Thieving. It is not necessary to complete the quest in its entirety to receive the different loot. Knocking a monkey knife fighter unconscious will reward the player with 20 Thieving experience, and pickpocketing the unconscious monkey will reward the player with 150 Thieving experience. Failing to knock a fighter unconscious, or trying to pickpocket from one while it is still conscious, will result in the player being hit for 60 damage and being stunned for a few seconds. It's only possible to pickpocket a monkey twice while it's knocked out. If the player attempts a pickpocket when the monkey isn't knocked out, there is approximately a 1/5 chance of being sent to the jail on Ape Atoll. Three consecutive failed pickpockets will also result in jail time. It is possible to escape as usual, and if the player is still in monkey form, the monkeys on Ape Atoll will not attack. Since both punching and pickpocketing require right clicks, switching to the single-mouse-button setting (allowing everything to be done with just left mouse clicks) in the game's options may be more comfortable than having to right-click and then left-click. Players can gain up to 240,000 experience an hour from thieving monkey knife fighters, at level 99 Thieving. Up to 256,000 experience may be gained using a Trahaearn exoskeleton set, black ibis, abyssal lurkers, an Ardougne cloak 4 and a legendary five-finger discount aura at level 99 Thieving. Loot Pickpocketing the fighters is one of the fastest ways to get black knives in quantity without purchasing them on the Grand Exchange. Trivia *Unlike other monkeys in Ape Atoll, if you are in human form, they will not call for guards, but if talked to, the player will be knocked out and sent to Jail as usual. *If the player is fast enough and knocks out a fighter as he/she pickpockets a second pickpocket, the monkey will still appear to be knocked out on the ground. *If the monkey is knocked out and the talk option is selected, the chat will display a message that reads, "I can't talk to him, he's unconscious." But if a player is not wearing an amulet with which to speak to monkeys, the monkey will rotate, he will say, "Ook! Ook!", and a message will appear telling the player that a monkeyspeak amulet is required to talk to him. Category:Monkeys Category:Thievable entities